A heterogeneous network (English full name: Heterogeneous Network, English abbreviation: HetNet) is a network type of a Long Term Evolution (English full name: Long Term Evolution, English abbreviation: LTE) network. Several micro cells are deployed in a coverage area of a macro cell, to form a co-coverage heterogeneous system. The micro cells are mainly deployed in a weak-coverage area or a hotspot area of the macro cell, which can improve a network capacity. In addition, introduction of the micro cells may bring extra inter-cell interference to the heterogeneous network.
To resolve an interference problem, in a current enhanced inter-cell interference coordination (English full name: enhanced inter-cell interference coordination, English abbreviation: eICIC) solution, basically some subframes of a macro eNB are set to almost blank subframes (English full name: Almost Blank Subframe, English abbreviation: ABS).
However, when the micro cells are densely distributed, interference caused by the macro cell to the micro cells is not unique interference, and interference between the micro cells cannot be ignored. If the current enhanced interference coordination solution is applied to the micro cells, resource overlap occurs in almost blank subframes of micro cells with mutual interference. If a related micro cell continues to use the almost blank subframes with overlapped resources, resource collision and throughput reduction are caused. If the related micro cell no longer uses the almost blank subframes with overlapped resources, spectrum resource utilization efficiency reduction is caused, or extra system overheads brought by almost blank subframe reallocation are caused.